


New Year’s Day

by bubblelaureno



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: “Hold on to the memories, they’ll hang on to you.”Prompt: fic with a general winter theme
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	New Year’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Monthly prompt competition from LITGFanfiction on Reddit.

Parties are far from Alecto’s type of thing. Why she agreed to host something at her flat, again, she doesn’t fully know. It was an excuse to see everyone.

She slipped into her bedroom, shutting the door and sitting on the floor, leaning her back against it. She could still hear the noise from her room, but having it muffled a little bit helped with the pounding in her head. Having a little bit of peace helped a lot, she would eventually go back out there again, plaster on a fake smile and pretend she was enjoying herself. The mess outside was already starting to get on her nerves. 

She stood up and grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil, lying flat on her bed and flipping it open, starting a new drawing. She starts with simple circles, delicately forming the shape of her cat Sadie. She pushes her glasses up her nose, focusing on the feel of the pencil in her hand and the beginnings of her creation. 

She hears a knock at her door, and jumps slightly, falling off her bed with a thud.

“Are you okay in there? Hope said you’d gone back to your room. I was just wondering if I could spend time with you away from the party, but it’s fine if you just need some alone time...” she hears a familiar voice move slightly away from the door, and she makes her way to her feet, settling her sketchbook back before pulling the door open.

She notices a shorter girl standing in the hallway. She lifts her hand up in a wave, blushing slightly at the weirdness of it. When she first met Marisol, back in the Villa, she could never have predicted that she’d end up with her for real, sharing a tiny flat with her and Sadie.

She feels a purring blur rub itself up against her and she grins, scooping her up and rocking her. 

“Hey. I would love to spend time with you, of course I would. I should really have kept things a bit smaller if I was going to do something, just us and a smaller group or something,”

Marisol holds the door for her, letting Alecto go ahead. “Yeah, that does make sense. Midnight’s fast approaching anyway. I’d prefer to spend my midnights with you, instead of in a bustling party. Which is strange, I used to be the party type, but I don’t feel like that quite as much now,” Marisol shuts the door behind her, checking her watch. She removes her leather jacket, draping it carefully over the chair in the corner, and retrieves her phone from her pocket, checking the time.  _ 11:01. You have a while yet. Apart from Olivia, you’ve never had someone to kiss at midnight. Most of your relationships aren’t long term, you usually get scared before then, but something about Alecto is different. She can read your mind, and makes you feel different, less like a scaredy-cat terrified of the slightest bit of commitment and more like someone who can take on the world.  _

Alecto takes a seat on her bed, crossing her legs and gently placing Sadie in her lap. She fiddles with long hair, giving Marisol a soft smile. “Are you okay? You’ve got your thinking face on yet again,” she leans her hands on her bed, tapping the spot next to her.

“We’ve got about an hour, until midnight.”

“I don’t really understand what makes New Year’s Eve so special, but that’s maybe because I regularly stay up late. The passing of time will happen regardless, yet we as a society put so much stock into obsession over dating people, and parties too. I’ve noticed it more over the last two years, being single without anything major happening in the relationship department, means that you do notice all the stuff aimed at single people. And how you’re somehow less of a person if you don’t have a significant other, which is a lot of bullshit. I waited until I was ready, relationship wise and that doesn’t make me any less of a valuable person,” Alecto clasped her hands together, leaning on them. “Excuse the rant, and all. It’s likely boring listening to me talk all the time.

“What if it isn’t ...it isn’t boring…you’re not boring. I just said that twice. And I get what you mean. I’ve never been single for long, when I was an adult at least, but never anything longer than 2 months. So the fact that I’ve known you since June now, and you’re still here in December is wow. It feels like longer though,” Marisol sat next to Alecto, staring at her lap. Her long dark blonde hair fell forward, and she hid her face behind the long waves.  _ It’s still so strange that she can turn you back into an awkward teenager, but you don’t feel the need to run, or put up a mask.  _

Alecto gently caught her chin, turning Marisol’s head towards her. “Dating Sophie for so long likely means that my interpretation of a relationship is slightly different. I feel so inexperienced in some ways, but not in others. In the Villa, 3 months felt like 3 years, it feels like we first met when we were 21 and stayed in the same place until we were 24. It feels like I know you as well as I do some of my closest friends, like you’ve been here my whole life. I know it was terrifying at first, but it must be worth it, right?”  _ Of course. You have real friends now, and more of a life. You’re not half as isolated as you used to be. You do deserve commitment, and have a life outside of your degree. You’ve grown so much, in such a short amount of time which scares you. She’s helped you a lot there.  _

She can hear the countdown outside in the main room, and focuses on Alecto, studying the different specks of colour in her brown eyes. Alecto pulls her close, resting her arms around Marisol’s shoulders and kisses her, catching her off guard. Her eyes widen slightly, but she relaxes into it, kissing back. They only separate to breathe, and watch each other, twin blushes on their faces. 

“It feels like every single kiss is the very first. That shows how special you are to me,” Marisol smiles softly, fiddling with the ends of her hair. 

“Aww. I feel the same. I’m not going to enjoy cleaning up the mess tomorrow, but having you with me will help. I don’t mind cleaning, but it was chaos out there when I left earlier. On top of that, I think the party plans have already gone a bit pear shaped, but when doesn’t that happen? I suck at party planning, but nothing will ever be worse than the Halloween party from hell!” Alecto gestured with her hands, opening her arms wide. “Long story short, I planned for 8 hours, the people I was with completely ignored the plans, despite asking me to plan! And, and they completely took over and decided the shops we were going to, and where we were going, then eventually when we got back to mine, one of them threw a tantrum due to me apparently taking her go regarding Netflix as that was the only thing they wanted to do, and everyone took her side! Like, why throw a tantrum about not getting your way, for goodness sake. That party scarred me for life, and I’m aware I was 14 at the time and all, but that was horrific. I’ve likely told you before though,” 

Marisol’s lips twitched slightly. “Sorry, I know it was serious. But the dramatic storytelling really gets me. And 8 hours of party planning! How do you have that much time to waste?”

“I was 14! That explains it enough, I think. And I was caught up on all work so had time to kill. That was before the Sophie days, too. I really hate party planning, and parties though. But I had a lovely time today, even though I had to vanish for a while,” Sadie nestles into both of them, spreading herself out and purring happily.

Marisol gently strokes her head, tickling her under her chin. Alecto watched them, trying not to move much so she didn’t shake Sadie off her lap. “Also Sadie’s so picky with who she likes, and how she likes to be stroked, that it’s a relief she loves you that much. I know that it’s not just you, she does like Hope and Lucas, but has been hiding from everyone else, she’s probably a little bit overwhelmed with the amount of people here, currently. That makes sense, to me anyway,” 

“You two are quite similar. Sometimes people end up with their pets the same as their owners, you’re like her in cat form. You do take a while to warm up to people also, but you do like slightly more people and aren’t quite as picky,” Marisol smiles at her, pushing long hair out of her face. 

They sit together, calm and in peace. 


End file.
